LingerieLap dance
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Finn wants to do something special for Poe, so he orders some lingerie and practices his dance moves. One-shot. NSFW. Smut
**Thanks! I really wanna expand on my ability to write all kinds of stuff. So NSFW bellow the cut!**

Finn gazed at himself in the mirror across from his bed. When he broke free of the controlling, corporate grip of the First Order, he expected to be 100% busy shooting down enemy ships, putting his sharp shooting skills to use on search and rescue missions, and providing the Resistance with valuable information regarding the plans of the First Order. That was before he really gave himself a moment to stop and look at Poe Dameron. It happened when Finn woke from his medical coma. Poe's face was the first face he saw gazing down at him with concern. Visits led to conversation. Conversation led to gentle touches to hands, faces and arms. These touches led to gentle kisses, which in time, became needier and the seemingly innocent touches turned yearning and lustful.

And so, Finn found himself here. He wasn't sure of anything that everyday galaxy life might call 'normal bedroom activities'. In the First Order, all soldiers wore the same set of standard underwear. Even the females. White, tight fitting boxer briefs to allow movement. The females were issue a similar simple white sports bra. But beside that, females and males were treated the same. We had showered together, eaten together, and slept in the same quarters.

So when Finn asked Jessika for advice he took it for face value.

 _"So... Jessika. Just out of curiosity, when you want to do something special for a significant other... you know... in the bedroom. What do you do?" Jessika had laughed and leaned across the mess hall table.  
_

 _"You seriously want to know?"  
_

 _Finn nodded eagerly._

 _"Well if I ever want to impress somebody in the bedroom... I'll wear some sexy lingerie. And if I am really feeling up to it, a lap dance."  
_

 _"What is a lap dance?"  
_

 _Jessika smiled and leaned in closer._

Finn had acquired the outfit from an intergalactic shipping company, whom delivered his custom fit lingerie to his mail box in a discrete, unmarked box. The lingerie was dark red, almost a burgundy color that blended in well with his dark skin. It hugged his thighs with leather straps that were held up with what his purchase order called "garter". The garters sat on his mid thighs, and led up to the underwear that sat high on Finn's ass in a mess of ruffles and a discrete bow on the back that blended in well with the texture of the fabric.

Finn had to do some adjusting in the front to make sure he was completely covered. The entire lingerie came with a small choker bow that Finn wasn't sure he wanted to wear around his neck. He didn't want to seem like he was trying too hard to impress Poe. But in the bedroom, Finn's boyfriend had taken the lead in almost everything they did. Finn was confident that he wanted to do something in return.

He fastened the bow onto his neck and gave himself one more once over. He reached for his robe and tied it around himself, and grabbed the champagne that General Organa had gotten for him on special request. It was almost 11:30. Most of the base would be asleep or at least in their rooms. But Finn knew Poe would just be getting down with his daily maintenance on his X wing. If Finn had any luck at all, he would run into Poe just as he was coming out of the shower.

Finn creeped along the corridors until he came to Poe's quarters. He took a deep, steadying breath, and knocked once, paused for a moment, and knocked twice more. Their own secret code to let the other know it was them. The door opened and by the Force's actions, Poe stood dripping wet with a towel hung loosely around his hips.

"Hey, babe." Poe muttered as he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Finn's shocked lips. Finn recovered quite quickly and kissed him back, placing a free hand on his chest and pushing Poe back into his room.

"Aggressive tonight, are we?" Poe chuckled. "Is that champagne?" champagne was quite rare in this galaxy and hard to get your hands on. Luckily, General Organa knew the right smugglers. Though she wouldn't say how.

"Yeah... I have a night planned actually." Finn admitted. Poe took the bottle gently and popped the cork and pouring the drink into two glasses. Poe took a sip and sat down on his bed, beckoning to Finn. At first, Finn wanted to follow such beckoning. But no. He had plans.

He drank his champagne and blinked rapidly as he felt it flow down into his stomach, creating a small fire inside of him. He had a very low tolerance for alcohol.

"Just sit back. Relax." Finn said. Poe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he seemed to push it aside as he shifted into a more comfortable sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Finn took another stilling breath, and began untying the knot that held his robe on. Once it fell to the floor in a pile of gray silk, he heard Poe take a harsh breath. Finn kept his eyes downward, afraid that he would see disappointment in Poe's eyes if he looked up.

Instead, he heard shuffling on the bed, and two strong, calloused hands grab his shoulders. Finn looked up alarmed, but he only saw Poe's head dip in between his shoulder and his neck. Finn threw his head back in ecstasy as Poe suckled on his neck, his hands running down his torso and over the lacy lingerie appreciatively.

"Holy fucking Force, Finn. You're going to kill me. Did you walk all the way here in that, with nothing but a robe to hide you." Finn nodded breathlessly and Poe let out a low moan.

"Wait." Finn muttered, finding his mind again.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have plans. More plans. Sit down." Poe let his gaze flicker down the lingerie once more and reluctantly let go of Finn's lace covered hips as he took a seat on the very edge of the bed.

Finn reached into the bag that had held the champagne and pulled out a small music disk, pre programmed with the song he had chosen and had been practicing to.

Poe's eyes widened in realization and he took a shuddering breath, and adjusted the towel over his hips. Finn hit play on the music.

It echoed out in soothing, mid tempo beat that allowed for the sensual movements that Finn was going for.

He sauntered over to Poe and Poe immediately reached for Finn's hips. Finn slapped his hands away instantly.

"No touching." Finn commanded. "Or i'll stop."

Poe nodded quickly and Finn placed his hands on Poe's bare chest, and began moving his hands downward in the pace of the song. Right before he brushed the top of Poe's dick, he brought his hand back up. Poe let out a low moan.

Finn placed both knees on either side of Poe and let his groin drop dangerously low and close to Poe's, only to bring it back up before it could relieve any pressure.

Finn laced his hands through Poe's hair, and tilted his head back as Finn let his lips drag across the smooth skin of Poe's neck, and down toward his chest, where he placed small, simple, kisses.

All while rolling his body dangerously close to Poe's.

"Please Finn. Let me touch you, baby. Let me fuck you." Finn let out a moan of his own and couldn't help but let his hips drop down onto Poe's, allowing them both the friction they so desperately wanted.

"Holy fuck, Finn. You're so good. So good for me, baby. And his lingerie? So fucking hot."

Finn had known in that instant that his time in control was rapidly coming to an end. And he really didn't mind.

Poe tossed his towel to the side, and Finn gasped at his already completely erect dick.

Poe grabbed Finn's hips and flipped them over, Finn spread under him. Poe let his hand run over the lacy fabric and came to rest over Finn's shaft. Finn moaned as Poe stroked it gently.

"You like that, Baby? Wait for the rest. I am going to fuck you so hard."

"Yeah. God, Poe. Just do it."

Poe, reluctantly, slipped the underwear down just enough for Finn's ass to be accessible. Finn moaned as Poe spread him with both hands and leaned forward, letting his tongue stretch Finn. Finn panted, and balled Poe's sheets in his hands. As Poe rimmed him mercilessly, he reached a hand around and began to stroke Finn gently.

"Fuck. Fuck. Poe. Holy shit. Poe, fuck. Just fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk. Please, just do it."

Poe let out a low moan which sent a wave of pleasure up Finn's spine. He soon became a babbling mess, rutting against Poe's face. Finally, Poe replaced his mouth with the tip of his dick.

He reached into the bedside table and pulled out their half used bottle of lube, and spread a good amount onto himself.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Poe whispered in Finn's ear. Finn nodded and rutted down against Poe while wrapping his legs around his waist. Poe grabbed both legs, and let his dick slide into Finn.

"God Poe, you feel so good inside me." Finn moaned. Poe leaned down on his forearms as he began fucking into Finn quickly.

"God Finn. When you came in here like that, I almost bent you over and fucked you right there. God you are so fucking sexy, and good for me. Taking my cock like a damn warrior."

"Yes. Yes, Poe. Fuck me, harder. Faster, Poe. Faster, baby. Please." Poe let his head drop down as he began focusing on fucking his partner faster, and deeper. The entire bed shook, and Finn was a quivering mess. Grabbing onto sheets, pillows, Poe's hair, and eventually his nails digging deep into Poe's back.

"Oh god Poe. Oh GOD. I'm gonna come. God, Poe. You're dick is so big, and hot, I'm gonna come." Poe laid hot, open mouth kisses on Finn's neck and face.

"Come for me baby. I wanna see you." Finn felt the familiar orgasm come over him as he pulled himself closer to Poe and let out a low moan in his neck followed by a string of profanities.

"Fuck, Finn. You are so fucking hot when you come from my dick. God baby. Can I come inside? I'm gonna come?"

Finn nodded, and began sucking on the inside of Poe's neck.

"Come inside, baby. Please, fill me up."

Poe moaned and let his seed fill Finn up, until it leaked out. Finn groaned at the sensation.

Poe starred at Finn's overflowing hole, and tugged Finn's lingerie underwear back up before laying down and tugging Finn into his arms.

"Please tell me you ordered more." Poe muttered.

"It's on back order." Finn admitted.

"Thank the Force." Poe moaned, and nestled his face into Finn's chest. Both of them falling asleep in a hot mess.

 **So that was fun. One of my first smut writings. I hope I did okay. Thanks for the request, and if you have an NSFW request, you can send it to Halwrites . tumblr . com.**


End file.
